


Bento Box

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, bento box, present, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Aziraphale finds something in the back of his bookshop.





	Bento Box

It was a quarter ‘til noon, and the owner of a certain bookshop was walking to the back of the store with a steaming cup of cocoa. He was going to go out for lunch, possibly sushi, but he decided that his time was better off organizing his most recent find. After all, those rare books weren’t going to sort themselves. Unless, of course, he decided to Miracle them – but where was the fun in that?

It was only when the angel set down his cup of cocoa that he noticed a box neatly wrapped in a white cloth. “What’s this?” Aziraphale questioned to no one but himself. He sat down in the nearby chair and examined it. There was a tag tied along with the cloth. He turned it over and read the chicken scratch. “To Angel. Love C.” Heat rushed up to the angel’s face from reading the tag alone.

His hand shook ever so slightly while he pulled apart the knot. The cloth slithered from the package to the wooden desk below. A bento box with pink cherry blossoms and hearts was revealed. Aziraphale would have laughed at the idea of a certain demon purchasing such an item had he not been in such a flustered state. He undid the side of the bento box, the plastic made two quiet clicks, and pulled the lid from the container.

There has been a debate over what exactly is the reddest object to have existed. A certain farmer, who has grown tomatoes, held his livestock in a red barn and seen the blood of animals slaughtered, has said that the reddest object to have ever existed was in the fabric of a quilt his grandmother made him. That farmer, however, has not seen Aziraphale’s face. If he had, then he would have said that Aziraphale’s face, after having opened the bento box from a certain demon, would be the reddest object to have ever existed. He would have been right.

Inside the bento was a collection of Aziraphale’s favorite foods, all lined up to make a heart. Tears welled up in the corners of the angel’s face. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love Good Omens and will probably post several works ranging from AzXCro and CanonXReader. I'm struggling with mourning right now and good Omens has helped me a lot.


End file.
